Shattered Reality
by Kiyo Kage
Summary: After recalling their past, Blade and Kage attempt to go on with normal life. But how can they pretend to be the same when everything around them is changing? Sequel to Broken Memories
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After recalling their past, Blade and Kage attempt to go on with normal life. But how can they pretend to be the same when everything around them is changing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or Harry Potter. Sad.

Warnings: Rape, EvilHarry, Evil Hermione

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Normal POV)

The year seemed to be flying by. In fact, it was already Christmas, which the two wolves were spending with the Weasley's. Not Kage's favorite people in the world (although the twins were entertaining) but it beat staying cooped up inside the cabin for the holidays.

Since the revelation, Kage had come a long way. She was now able to come to terms with who she was and who her family was which had taken almost a month. Since then, she had been training to get her body back into the shape it was in before. Long runs with Blade each night after the others were asleep and healthy meals brought back the lost muscle mass in no time. The dreams still haunted her, but she was able to use the training she went through when she was younger to make herself fight through them.

Also, she and Hermione were beginning to show signs of being interested in each other. Kage wasn't sure how she felt about her attraction to the human, but she decided that, if Hermione was to make the first move, she would go along. Nobody knew about this, though. Kage had even managed to keep it a secret from Blade.

Blade was wandering around the Weasley's house that Christmas break, loving the smells and sounds. It sounded like how she had imagined if the pack was free and had a house of their own.

"A home..." she whispered and leaned against the entry way to the living room where everyone was playing games & Ron was trying unsuccessfully to figure out what he was getting for Christmas by shaking the boxes. "Why do you bother, Ron? You already know what you're getting!" teased Blade.

"Do you?" Came a voice next to her and Blade turned to see Harry standing beside her with a faint blush on his cheeks. He nodded upwards & the girl looked up to see that they were standing beneath a mistletoe.

"OOOooooH" The twins chimed together as Harry leaned, Blade froze at his advance but there was nowhere to go as she hit the wood and their lips collided. The only face she could see now as she shut her eyes was a boy with long legs, shaggy brown hair & dazzling blue eyes...the white wolf...

Kage walked in on the scene and snickered at her best friend. "I was wondering how long it was gonna take you two to hook up."

Harry pulled away from Blade with a smirk that she returned before retreating outside, unable to catch her breath. Who was the wolf she had seen? Why was he suddenly in her head?

"Ki...Kiba...why is that name...so familiar…" Blade muttered as she sat on the back steps and calmed her breathing, realizing she had a lot more remembering to do.

"Cloe?" It was Harry, she turned to the boy as he sat slowly beside her. "Did I do something wrong? You've been out here for awhile..."

"Have I? I…I didn't notice." Blade sighed. "And, no...You didn't do anything wrong...I liked my Christmas present from you, Harry." he blushed.

"You know how you could repay me?" Harry asked while scooting closer to Blade, who didn't bother backing away. She already had a bump forming on her head from the door.

"How?" She asked as his lips almost touched hers.

"Be my girlfriend." as he answered Blade kissed this human boy and could feel him smile.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Fred, George, and Kage cried from the door and everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh you three, shoo shoo leave them be!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, Blade leaned her forehead onto Harry's shoulder to avoid getting glares from Ginny and snickers from everyone else.

"I think I just became the most hated girl in Hogwarts." Blade muttered.

"Why?" asked Harry while turning her chin towards him.

"Because I'm dating the boy who lived." Blade teased before pecking him on the cheek and going inside.

Kage smirked as Blade reentered to Burrow. "Getting some later?" she asked, sitting down with her early Christmas present from Blade-a book on the history of the GLBT community, complete with the White Night Riots, which she had wished she could be there for.

"Whatever, Kage..." Blade whispered while pushing her friend playfully and plopping down on the floor, "Hey...do you remember a guy named Kiba?"

"No." Kage lowered her voice. "We both know I'm five years younger than you. You'll probably remember more from before we got captured than I do."

"Okay...cause...I don't know. I keep seeing flashbacks before Acuna's. Of Tsume, a smaller wolf, and this guy named Kiba." Blade muttered while fiddling with the silver horse necklace she had gotten from Harry.

"Like I said, I was practically newborn when we were captured. Same with Arrow. That place was all either of us knew." Kage growled slightly. "I only know about Tsume because you told me."

"Yeah. I'll ask Solleks when we get back. Maybe he'll remember a little bit more.." Blade sighed to herself, feeling a deep pang as she thought about her brother, Arrow, and Hige still at Acuna's. "Or maybe Hige will remember."

"We need to do it soon. Arrow was my best friend in that place. Not that you and I weren't close, but you were more like a sister. We need to get them out of there, too." Kage growled, remembering some of the shit that she and Arrow had gone through when they were separated from the rest.

Blade nodded as she shuddered about some of the things they had all gone through, some things she didn't even begin to accept. It made her even angrier. "After the thaw...we'll go back to Acuna's. We'll get them out, Kage. I promise." Blade swore as the others came into the room.

At the sight of the others entering the room, Kage buried herself into her book, leaving Blade to talk to them. After a couple seconds, however, she spoke up. "Do you think they'll allow us to bring weapons into the school? I got myself a new hunting knife for Christmas."

Everyone busted out laughing at the sudden question while Harry pulled Blade onto the couch next to him. "I don't know, Rika...maybe you can keep it in Hagrid's hut." suggested Blade.

"Yeah, he'd keep it for you." Harry added while putting an arm around Blade.

"Oh for heaven's sake the two of you have been 'dating' for only two hours & you're already all over each other!" Ginny burst out before storming out of the room.

"OoOoOoOoh," Chimed Fred and George, "Someone sound's a wickle jealous!"

Kage smirked, curling up on the couch. "Christmas sure is interes..." she trailed off as part of the book caught her attention and stopped mid-sentence, reading once more.

Blade laughed at her friend before leaning back on the couch and knew she shouldn't be enjoying the warmth of the Weasley home because her best friends...her family were at Acuna's starving scared & in pain. "Yeah...Christmas is pretty interesting."

Kage looked knowingly over at Blade, sensing her sadness. She offered a small smile before marking her place in the book, heading out. As she past Harry and Blade she mumbled, "Remember, tonight my room is next to Cloe's and I'm not a nice person when I get woken up by moans, grunts, or screams." She left the Burrow, running out to the forest to burn off some energy. Blade burst out laughing as Harry's face went redder than Ron's hair.

"Speaking of rooms, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I still haven't packed up to head back to school. I want to do that early tomorrow morning." Blade said as she went up the many flights of stairs to the room she was sharing with Kage. "Smart-ass." she muttered towards Kage's things before getting ready for bed.

As Kage ran, she was overcome with a longing for the only family she knew. In wolf form, she sat on her hind legs and howled, hoping against hope for some reply. After a few times, she stopped suddenly. Wolves weren't native to this area, anyone could come out and find her. She bolted back to the Burrow, looking at Hermione as she entered.

"Did you hear that wolf? I didn't know there were any around?" she smiled, hoping to cover her tracks.

Blade lay in her bed, gently touching every cut and poke of the needle on her skin from Acuna's. But when she got to her leg there were cuts she could barely remember. Closing her eyes she touched the one that looked like a fang and was thrown back into a memory...the memory.

~Memory~

"BLADE! Take the pups & RUN!" ordered the white wolf, shoving the four small bundles that were Solleks, Kage, Arrow, and Toboe into her care.

"What about you? We stick together, remember!? We don't get separated!" She cried, the two snarling at each other. Then there was the howl of Tsume, her twin. "TSUME!" she screamed as Man came from everywhere.

Before she could stretch her body out into a full on attack Kiba grabbed her ankle in his strong jaws and threw her back into the burrow.

"STAY HERE! Protect them! We'll come back for you, okay?" He told her, "I'll come back for you."

"Kiba..." Blade whispered as he looked her in the eyes one last time before springing out to aid her brother and the others.

~End Memory~

"He didn't come back for me. Kiba..." Blade dug her nails into the scar and wanted to cry. She had lost all of them that day...except Hige. He had tried to protect the small burrow but was the first to be kidnapped, leaving Blade to defend four young pups. She had been dragged out with Kage, Solleks, and Arrow in her arms. All of them crying. A part of her had wished she had left them behind; maybe then they would have had a chance.

Kage walked up to the room her and Blade were sharing, lying down on the bed. "I wish I could go back. It all made sense there. Do what you're told or get punished. Human life is too confusing, brings up too many complications." Kage sat down. The rational side of her told her she was an idiot for saying that, but the emotional side of her was too busy dealing with the longing for her family, her first crush, and the uncertainty that came with the freedom they now had.

Blade jumped at Kage's voice and quickly covered her now bleeding leg. "Yeah, life was oddly easier at Acuna's...it'll be even easier when we're all out & on our own." Blade whispered.

"I almost got caught tonight," Kage started. "I was running and...I couldn't help it...I started to howl, stupidly hoping one of them would reply. I needed so much to get them out...did I ever tell you about what happened to Arrow?"

"That was you? Kage, you know wolves aren't native to here! I know you want to hear them...I miss them so much I hear their howls in my sleep...but if you're not smart you're going to have a pack of werewolves on your ass." Blade scolded but stopped at Kage's question. "Arrow...no…you didn't."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

For those of you who don't know, Tsume and Blade are twins. Sollecks is their younger brother. Kage is Hige's younger sister and Arrow is Toboe's twin brother. For those of you Harry Potter fans who have no idea who I'm talking about, watch Wolf's Rain. Seriously. It is one of the best anime shows you will ever see. And this story is eventually going to leave Harry Potter all together and become a Wolf's Rain fanfic.

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Warnings: See Chapter 1

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Acuna found out that Arrow was gay. He called Arrow to one of the punishment chambers, and Arrow came back with this dead look in his eyes. I tried to reach for him, to give him some form of comfort. I thought Acuna had beaten him again, but Arrow didn't have any new marks that I could see. After a while, he told me that Acuna had raped him, that Acuna said that he was gonna set Arrow straight, one way or another. I know of two other instances where this happened, but there was nothing I could do. I just sat there both times while Arrow was crying in his cage, desperate for any sort of relief from what had just happened." Kage's voice shook as she told Blade the secret they had both managed to keep from the others.

Blade stared off in rage and disgust. How could she not have known? Not have known why Arrow had stopped smiling, why he looked more lost then the rest of them. Hige and Blade had each other, Kage and Solleks had the same attitude, but the girl was all Arrow really had. He was frightened by Solleks, with his shaggy black hair, dark yellow eyes, scars, and was constantly covered in some kind of blood. Hige didn't know how to reach out to Arrow and the young wolf barely spoke to Blade, afraid to make her worry more. Kage understood.

"We have to get them out or I'm gonna die trying." Blade snarled.

Kage looked at the floor. "Who knows how many more times it's happened." she snarled. She knew that she was the only person that Arrow trusted. Now that she wasn't there to comfort him, she could only guess how lost Arrow was now. "He should've gotten out instead of me. He had it worse."

"Acuna probably knew how it would get to you. That's why he only sends out one or two of us at a time. That way we HAVE to go back..." Blade sighed as she stared up at the almost full moon. "One more week. Then the moon will be full. It feels like forever since I've really appreciated being beneath a full moon..."

"How do we leave, though? They're gonna look for us, the best we can do is look on Hogsmade visits and holdiays. The soonest we'll be able to leave for good is after the year ends." Kage responded hopelessly.

"Who gives a shit if they come looking for us? It's not like we've made any kind of real impact here. We just make up some excuse about having to go back to the orphanage or something and we take off. We know how to cover up our tracks," Blade said while getting up and crossing to the window. "It should be thawing soon by March at Acuna's. It doesn't make a difference what time of year it is. If we manage to maybe bring the others back to the Forbidden Forest, maybe we can bring out the wolves in us and leave the assassins behind." the older wolf muttered.

~Back at Hogwarts~

Kage was lying around, it was only her and Hermione in the dorm room. Unbeknownst to her roommate, she was actually looking through maps she'd gotten, looking for places that Acuna's lab might be. Being a pup when she was caught and not remembering leaving, she had no idea where to look. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Hermione came over to her bed and laid down next to her. On one hand, she didn't mind, but the other side of her was still paranoid when it came to anybody but Blade, and she tried to shrink away. Hermione responded by pulling her closer, a response to one of the talks they had at the Weasley's. She knew about Kage's crush, but this was the first time she acted on it.

"Please, let go." Kage whispered. Hermione's answer was to, once more, pull closer. Kage's experiences with Arrow caused her to panic slightly, keeping her rooted to the spot. She knew that Hermione wasn't intentionally being a bitch, but that didn't stop her mind from going a million miles a second.

Blade was down in the library, pouring over her homework with Harry sitting across from her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this comfortable around another male besides ones she had grown up with. True she was older than him but Harry sometimes acted more mature than even her. Blade looked up to see her 'boyfriend' staring at her from across the table.

"I'm so not getting any homework done..." He whispered and she shook her head.

"I was...but not anymore...there's only so much I can do before my brain shuts down..." she sighed and he peered across at her homework.

"You're pretty much finished! I can't even get started!" Harry cried but received SHUSH's from the librarian.

"Maybe you need a break..." Blade suggested, Harry smirked and he took her hand.

"Come with me..." Harry whispered into her ear and she followed him into one of the many forgotten hallways of Hogwarts to a door she had never seen before. And she had roamed the halls Rmany a night in her attempt to sort out her memories. "It's the Room of requirement." The two walked into the room, in it was a couch a bed and a raging fire.

"What are the walls covered in?" Blade asked as she touched them.

"They're soundproof." Harry whispered darkly into her ear. The wolf turned to him and saw the look on his face and it scared her.

"Harry, I think we're going a little fast here." She said softly and tried to open the door, only to find it gone. "Harry, this isn't funny." Blade pleaded as he advanced on her.

"What? You haven't had a problem doing anything else before," Harry grabbed her upper arms and pulled her close, "I see no reason we can't go further."

Blade pulled away from him. "I'm saying no. Something like this is supposed to be important...not a little teenage flame that will go out at the first harsh wind." She snapped, baring her fangs at the one she thought she could trust.

"What...what are you?" Harry whipped out his wand & before Blade could dart away he stunned her to the ground..."You're a wolf. No, they're extinct, they're disgusting creatures. How could you not tell me what you were!? That you were an animal, a beast!" Blade lay in pain as Harry levitated her to the bed. "No matter. I'll just have to show you that Man is still superior..." he whispered while climbing onto the bed with Blade.

~A few hours later~

Blade sat in the corner of the now empty room, half dressed and staring off into space. True, she had been raped before, but never like that. Never had she not been able to fight back. She felt so disgusting, so low and broken.

"Never again...never...never again." the she-wolf snarled into the darkness. "I will never let Man take advantage of me again."

Kage finally got away from Hermione and was currently working on homework, which was pretty much pointless at this time. Nothing she did could help her concentrate, so she closed the book and headed down the Grand Staircase, looking for something to do. When that failed, she snuck out and went running once more, trying to get Arrow's face and the feel of Hermione's arm holding her still out of her mind.

Blade was running flat out around the grounds, her whole body stretched out as far as she could push herself to get the feel of Harry off of her. It felt like he was still in her, on her and it made her hate man even more. But she knew it was pointless to say anything to anybody. No one was going to believe that the Boy Who Lived would hurt anyone who wasn't on the side of Voldemort. The she wolf stopped on the edge of the Black Lake and tilted her head back in a long mournful howl. She didn't care if she got caught, she didn't care who heard her. If it reached the one's she loved it didn't matter. She was a wolf with a pack that needed her and that's all that was keeping her alive.

Kage heard Blade's howl and ran to her friend, ready to chew her out for nearly getting caught. Once she saw Blade's face, she lost track of that thought and calmed down. "What the hell happened?"

Blade paced back and forth along the edge of the lake in front of Kage, unable to bring herself to tell what had happened. "I...I don't know..."

Kage smelt Harry's scent on Blade, plus sex, and growled. "I'm going to fucking kill him." She turned around, ready to head back to the castle.

"NO! Don't! If you kill him we will have people, strong wizards, on our tails for sure when we make a break for it. Trust me, I've thought about it..." Blade said while grabbing Kage's arm, a pleading look on her face.

Kage bit her lip, trying to find a way to help. "With all the death threats from the Slytherins and Voldemort's other followers, no we won't. He's a rapist who deserves to die for what he did." she tried to reason, attempting to pull away.

Blade held her firm grip on the younger wolf, "I don't want to chance it, Kage! When we suddenly disappear...I just don't want us followed, okay? We'll have enough to worry about with getting away from Acuna. He WILL track us. I don't want his goons with a bunch of pissed off wizards coming after a small and weak pack of wolves. Granted we know how to kick ass...but still. Leave it be. I'll be fine, okay? It's not the first time..."

"..." Kage seemed even angrier than ever, but the voice that came out was small. "Please let go of me. Please." She normally demanded that something be done, so she hoped the older wolf would let go. She wouldn't go to Harry-she just didn't like being held against her will.

Blade let go of the younger wolf and sat back down in the snow, "We just need to wait a couple months...just a couple more months, that's all." Blade sighed

"I still want to kill him. I still have my hunting knife." Kage stated but made no move to leave.

"I know you do, I do too...but we just can't. I don't even remember why Acuna sent us here...to get magical training? Seems pointless but...I don't know." Blade sighed, frustrated that her memory was still really fuzzy.

"I have no idea. I just want to get back, grab the others, and leave." Kage leaned back, staring at the stars.

Blade did the same then turned to the almost full moon, "Maybe...maybe the moon will help us get some answers. Who knows...our only objective is to get the others...to live freely..." Blade muttered.

Kage got bored and jumped up, heading back to the castle. "I'm gonna clean off. See you back there."

"Yeah..." Blade called back softly before staring back up at the moon. "Fuck..." She leaned back in the snow, loving the feeling of the cool crystals beneath her.

~Dream Sequence~

Fire burned all around her, swirling flames high in the trees as a much younger Blade struggled to get out of her den. Inside was her mother, pushing her cubs out while ignoring the flames licking at her black fur.

"Go, Heaven! Run baby! Please!" her mother pleaded as she pushed Tsume and Sollecks out of the den. "Run my babies..."

Blade was grabbed by Tsume while she picked up Solleks, taking one last look back at her mother before she was engulfed into the flames. Somehow someway...only a few small cubs managed to live. Blade, Tsume, and Sollecks from the Alpha's of the pack. Hige, Kage, and Fushigi from the Delta's. Kiba...the only one to survive of his siblings. Blade could remember vaguely the day her pack found his mother with two small cubs hiding from sight, her mother had convinced her father to take them in to the growing pack. Then Arrow and Toboe from the Omega's of the pack.

Blade and the others hid in small caves for days, any sound terrified them to the point that none of the older cubs slept & the whelps passed out from fear whenever they weren't being carried by their protectors. As far back as Blade could remember they had always been on the move...always afraid but always together.

~End Dream Sequence~

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Fends off angry Harry fans- I warned you! Next chapter will be the last one for this story. First glimpse of the wolves!

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: See Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to Harry Potter or Wolf's Rain.

Warning: See Chapter 1

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kage made it back to the dormitories, quickly showering and changing. When she got to bed, Hermione was there, waiting.

"Seriously, now is not a good time." Kage muttered, waiting for Hermione to get off her bed.

"That's not what you said back at the Burrow." Hermione lay back on Kage's bed. Kage gave up and went to Blade's bed.

"Fine. You can argue with Cloe when she comes back and wonders why I'm not in my own bed."

Blade walked numbly into the castle & ran into a tall blonde boy with cold blue eyes.

"Watch it Potter-Girl!" snapped who was obviously Malfoy, she had seen him but always ignored the tough guy facade.

"Whatever, Draco...sorry." She whispered before trying to get around him but he gently grabbed her arm.

"That's a bad bruise on your head, what happened?" he asked, Blade was taken aback.

"Two seconds ago you wanted me to go to hell," the she-wolf was tired of being played by human boys.

"Sorry, it's my first instinct, in case anyone was listening. Did you get attacked?" Draco pushed the hair out of the way of the bruise, to reveal more coming in all along her neck, he pulled up her sleeve and stared at the scars on her arms. "What the bloody hell happened to you!?" Blade sighed and carefully pulled her arm from Draco's grasp.

"Nothing. Tried flying a broom, I should really keep my feet on the ground. Thanks for caring, Draco...night." She said while pecking him on the cheek and going up the stairs.

"Cloe..." Blade stopped and turned, "Take care of yourself. If you need help with anything, you know who to call."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she called softly down to Draco, who shrugged.

"Something tells me that you and Rika aren't your typical Gryffindor girls," he said simply before bowing slightly and going to the dungeons.

"Hmm." Blade grunted before going up to the bathroom to shower.

Kage tried to sleep, but she could feel Hermione's eyes on her. She stared back, as if daring the older girl to make a move. Hermione did, moving over to the bed and kissing Kage, using magic to keep Kage's hands pinned to the bed. After a couple gropes, she got back up, freed Kage's hands, and went to her own bed, promptly falling asleep.

Blade walked into the room to see Kage staring wide eyed at Hermione and the older wolf just plopped down on her bed, "Want to talk about it?" she whispered to Kage, just barely enough for her to hear so that Hermione couldn't.

"Memories," Kage brushed it off. "I must've gotten mixed up. Sorry." She stood up and went to her own bed, rolling onto her side so both the other girls would think she was asleep.

Blade sighed before curling into her warm bed, wanting to forget everything that had happened that night. "So many memories..."

The next morning, Kage rolled out of bed, not having slept the night before. She took a quick shower before sitting in one of the armchairs, waiting for Blade to come down. When Harry beat Blade down, Kage growled, barely able to stay in the same room as him.

"Hey, do you know when Cloe's gonna be down?" Harry asked, sitting down across from me.

"No." Kage snapped, getting up and pretending to look at the bulletin board.

"What's got you so pissed off?" Harry followed her.

"This stupid school and everyone in it. Especially those I need to see every day." She went back up to her dorms, sitting on Blade's bed, waiting for her to come out.

Blade walked out with a little bit of a limp and a lot of makeup on, trying to hide the bruises that she had acquired from the night before. "Hey..." she muttered to Kage, seeing the look of anger as the younger wolf looked her over. "It'll heal fast, you know me."

"You shouldn't need to heal fast." Kage growled. "I came up to warn you, he's down there, waiting for you." By this time, Hermione woke up and looked like she was going to say something. "For once in your god forsaken life, shut the fuck up." Kage snapped at her, needing some outlet for the anger.

"Kage..." Blade said softly before grabbing her bag and heading down the stairs to face the day. Sure enough, Harry was waiting on the couch for her and she lifted her head high. "Morning, Harry." she said simply, the boy crossed to her but she knew he wouldn't do anything with people coming in and out of the room.  
"Cloe!? What happened to you?" he asked touching her neck, she let even though every fiber in her being wanted to strike him down. But a few people had stopped to listen to the latest gossip of The Couple.

"I tried flying a broom the other day, ended badly. I'll be okay." Blade said softly through gritted teeth. "Thanks for caring."

"Yeah, thanks for caring." Kage muttered to herself. She was fed up with this place, and watching Blade lie for this human had pushed her even further. "Cloe, do you want to head down with me?" She started walking down when Hermione grabbed her hand.

"What she's really upset about is that I want her to tell you guys something and she refuses. So I'll come out and say it-we're dating." Hermione pulled the younger girl closer, and Kage had no choice but to go along with the act. Hermione walked out the door, hand wrapped around Kage's waist, making it clear that the others were to follow them.

"Hands off, bitch." Kage tried to discretely pull away but Hermione's grip was tight enough that she'd have to cause a small scene to get away. Kage sighed softly, giving up.

As soon as everyone left the room Harry grabbed Blade's black arm and twisted it so she had to get closer to him.

"Did you say anything to Rika?" he growled, Blade stared up at him. The intensity she had once thought was so captivating now disgusted her. She yanked her throbbing arm out of his grasp.

"No, I got back from that little excursion with you. She knew where I went and put two and two together. She's not stupid. The others are eating up the lie I made up…when I don't get why I'm lying to save your faulty reputation." Blade snarled before walking away but Harry grabbed Blade's long hair and pulled her back towards him.

"Don't get smart with me, beast." he snarled in her ear before throwing her forward into the wall. "Or the next time you go out to howl at the moon something might happen." He spat before leaving the room. Blade held back a snarl, it came out in a smothered sob as she grasped her arm.

"Fuck. Two more days...just wait..two more days." She told herself before getting up off the ground to go to class.

Kage had finally gotten away from Hermione when Harry walked up to her. "Great. Loose the bitch and get the asshole. Fun way to start the day." She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Listen, not a word, you understand?" Harry tried to pull her back, but she was prepared.

"And ruin your perfect reputation? Of course not." She sneered, twisting out of his grip and heading to Potions, about the same time Draco Malfoy was heading out. "Why did I even bother getting out of bed this morning?"

"Kid, I'm not going to hurt you. Get to Potions, I'll keep Potty busy." Draco smirked, turning away.

"Funny how two days ago I would have been pissed at you for calling him that. Next to the things I've come up with, Potty's almost a nice nickname." She disappeared into Potions, leaving Draco to argue with "Potty".

Blade walked down the staircase to hear shouts and the explosion of spells being cast, she ran around the corner expecting to see Kage hexing Harry. Instead, she had to duck a spell cast by Draco! The two were in a heated duel.

"What's gotten up your arse today, Draco!?" yelled Potter, casting a charm. Draco deflected it easily.

"You! As always but this time..." He struck at harry with a spell, sending him flying backwards. "I've got a more legitimate reason." Draco looked up at Blade. "I don't take kindly to woman beaters!" Everyone gasped then turned to Blade.

"DO SOMETHING!" cried Ginny, running forward to Harry's aid.

"Looks like you've got it," Blade muttered as Ginny tried to stop the bleeding from Harry's eyebrow.

"Thanks, Draco..." Blade mouthed, flashing him a smile with her fangs. He cocked his head at the sight but before he could do anything further teachers were on them from everywhere.

Kage ran back into the corridor, pulling aside the first professor she saw. "Look, it's my fault. I had been hanging out with Draco, Harry came and we were fighting, and Draco wanted to protect me. He told me to go to Potions so that I wouldn't be involved. He was only doing this out of loyalty." For a complete lie, she was able to pull it off with relative ease.

"Then what was Mr. Malfoy's comment about Mr. Potter being a woman beater?" asked Professor McGonnagal.

"Look at Cloe! Just look at her, that whole story about falling off a broom is bullocks." Draco said while being held back by Snape, still wanting to get at Harry who was finally on his feet.

"Whatever, Malfoy! You haven't got any proof!" shouted Harry.

"Other than Miss Anderson herself," Snape said in his slow cold tone, everyone turned to Blade who took a step back.

Kage glared at Harry, taking her place next to Blade. "More than that. When Draco entered, Harry was trying to twist my arm behind my back." She tried to take the heat off of Blade, who was looking uncomfortable under the gaze of the professors. She rolled up her sleeve enough to show the bruise from Harry's grip. "Is this enough proof?"

"Mr. Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?" McGonagall asked, shocked at the darkness of the bruise.

"What about you, Miss Anderson? Anything to say?" Snape asked, Draco looked at Cloe, almost pleadingly to say something. Blade tugged on her sleeve nervously. "Roll up your sleeve, Miss."  
Blade took a shaky breath before lifting the sleeve of her cloak to reveal her black and blue arm. The Professors stared in shock, then Blade took it one step further by waving her wand over her face to remove the caked on makeup she was wearing to show every bruise.

"She's lying!" Harry shouted but was soon dragged away by the Professors.

Draco was released and walked over to Blade and Kage, "You two need anything, you guys know where to come." he said simply before taking his leave.

"Thanks." Kage muttered, rolling back down her sleeves, grateful that the adults didn't see the scars on her wrists. "Let's go." she turned around, groaning when she saw Hermione. The other girl came close, wrapped her arm around Kage, leading the younger girl off. They got to a broom closet, where Hermione pushed her in. She pinned Kage to the wall, kissing her ferociously.

"You get me in that situation, you're friend's going to be the one to pay." Hermione snarled, feeling Kage up before kissing softly. "Let's get to lunch, babe." Kage followed, fighting the urge to throw up.

Blade sat outside in the snow later that evening, staring off into space as she thought about everything that had happened that day. Girls couldn't decide whether to hate her or love her. She didn't care, she was sick of humans and how they gossiped and needed to feed off of other people's lives to survive. Blade wanted nothing more than her pack; to have the life she knew in between the massacre and separation. When things were simple with Kiba, Tsume and Hige to help her make decisions. Blade loved being the oldest girl. She got to teach the cubs how to survive like they were her own. It was crazy that a cub was teaching cubs, but it was the best she could do without any parents.

"Life was so much easier with another older wolf around..." She whispered. Off in the distance she heard the soft call of a wolf's howl. Her head snapped up and hair bristled. "I know that howl..."

"Hey Draco," Kage yelled slightly, shaking free of Hermione. "Thanks for earlier."

"No problem." Draco dragged her into a corridor. "Listen, she gives you any shit like Harry gave Cloe, don't take it. Do what you need to to make yourself safe." He muttered, looking at the furious redhead.

"I don't think she likes me talking to you," Kage snickered. "Thanks again for helping with the Harry situation."

"I've always wanted a reason to kick his sorry ass." Draco replied before heading towards the Slytherin table.

"What did he want?" Hermione snarled, digging her nails into Kage's wrist.

"To see how I was doing in Potions." Kage replied, sitting down.

Blade stretched out her entire body, forgetting the throbbing pain in her left leg. Her ears were forward, eyes focused on where the howl was coming from when it stopped. Blade flew over the hill and into the forest, it was a higher howl...like Arrow's.

"No...it couldn't be..." She whispered while hopping over forest debris and nestled down when she one wolf...a small red wolf with four bracelets on his leg, he was pacing around the small opening in the trees when three more entered carrying their fresh kill. Blade watched as she looked over the three older wolves. One was a dark slate gray with an X on his chest, the other was a bigger tawny brown wolf...

"Hige?" she whispered, what was he doing out!? If he was out then there was only Sollecks and Arrow left at Acuna's! Then Blade turned her head to see...the white wolf. "Oh my god...no...it can't be...then that means..." she had spoken to loud, the four were up and gone. "NO! WAIT!" she cried, trying to keep up with them but she was so sore. "Hige..." she breathed. "That was Tsume...Toboe...and Kiba...they're alive..."

Kage spent the lunch hour trying to fend Hermione off, with no success. Classes were a relief-at least the older girl cared enough about classes to still attend. While in History of Magic, Kage looked down at her wrist, where Hermione's nails broke the skin. She pulled her sleeve down further, leaning her head on her arms, trying to get a nap in before any classes that actually mattered.

Blade couldn't settle her pounding heart as she burst into the empty dorm room, pacing back and forth her mind was racing about what to do. Every fiber of her being told her to run, to go after them. To go after them and relieve the cloud that had been hanging over her conscience ever since that terrible day all those years ago. With the guys they had a better chance of getting Sollecks and Arrow out. "What do I do?" she snarled while throwing her trunk across the room.

Kage walked into the dorm, sitting on her bed. She spent a couple seconds wondering why Blade's shit was thrown around the room before grabbing the older girl's arms.

"Calm down." Kage whispered, keeping just enough pressure to keep Blade still without further hurting her arms.

"No!" Blade pulled away, wishing she hadn't as pain seared through her arm. "God damn...he cursed the bruises...fuck..." She growled pacing the room in her large wolf form snarling and hackles raised. "I saw them, Kage. I saw them..."

"Arrow and the others? They're safe?" Kage asked, almost not believing.

"No, Kage. I mean Tsume, Toboe, Kiba...and Hige" Blade whispered.

"You saw my brother!" Kage exclaimed, eyes wide. "Where? We need to go find him! He can lead us back to the others!" Kage didn't say anything, but her eyes gave it away-aside from having the lead, she just wanted her older brother back. She was only eleven, it would be nice to see the one relative who ever wanted anything to do with her.

"You want to leave now? I'm okay with that. They left maybe half hour ago. If we leave now we could probably catch up or howl," Blade suggested while standing up in human.

"Yeah, but...what if he hates us? What if he hates us for leaving him behind?" Kage asked, standing up but uncertainty clear in her voice.

"Kage, we had no choice but to leave. You know how Acuna is. If we try to stay it's even worse for the others. Hige knows that." Blade told her, remembering one time Hige and she tried to stay because the pups were so small, still. But Acuna just held the pups over a barrel of toxic chemicals, all of them crying until finally the two older wolves caved and left. "It's up to you..."

Kage bit her lip, clearly struggling. On one hand, she could see her brother, try to save her best friend and another that came in close second, leave for good. On the other hand, her brother could hate her, she could find out that Arrow had killed himself and Sollecks became the killer that Acuna trained him to be. "Yeah, let's go." She opened her mouth to ask Blade about all the scenarios that had run through her mind, but closed it again and just grabbed a bag, shoving some essentials into it.

Blade did the same & turned to Kage to find her ready to go, "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Blade joked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The end of this story! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Read and Review!


End file.
